1. Field
This disclosure relates to a driver tool and, in particular, to a medical use torque-limiting driver that disengages at a predetermined torque limit.
2. General Background
Torque is a measure of force acting on an object that causes that object to rotate. In the case of a driver and a fastener, this measurement can be calculated mathematically in terms of the cross product of specific vectors:τ=r×F 
Where r is the vector representing the distance and direction from an axis of a fastener to a point where the force is applied and F is the force vector acting on the driver.
Torque has dimensions of force times distance and the SI unit of torque is the Newton meter (N−m). The joule, which is the SI unit for energy or work, is also defined as an N−m, but this unit is not used for torque. Since energy can be thought of as the result of force times distance, energy is always a scalar whereas torque is force cross-distance and so is a vector-valued quantity. Other non-SI units of torque include pound-force-feet, foot-pounds-force, ounce-force-inches, meter-kilograms-force, inch-ounces or inch-pounds.
Torque-limiting drivers are widely used throughout the medical industry. These torque-limiting drivers have a factory pre-set torque to ensure the accuracy and toughness required to meet a demanding surgical environment.
The medical industry has made use of both reusable and disposable torque-limiting drivers. In a surgical context, there is little room for error and these drivers must impart a precise amount of torque.
Reusable drivers require constant recalibration to ensure that the driver is imparting the precise amount of torque. Recalibration is a cumbersome task but must be done routinely. Such reusable devices also require sterilization.
Disposable drivers are an alternative to the reusable drivers. Once the driver has been used, it is discarded.
Disposable drivers are traditionally used for low torque applications. The standard torque values in these applications typically range from about 4 to about 20 inch-ounces. It has, however, been a challenge to develop a reliable disposable driver capable of imparting higher torques for larger applications.
Piecemeal drivetrain systems have been developed to gear-up or otherwise impart greater torque with disposable devices. Such piecemeal systems provide interchangeability of parts to a device, within which torque is transferred from part-to-part of a piecemeal system.